It is desirable to be able to communicate with security equipment from a remote location, for example, for programming the equipment or for checking the status of the system.
Conventional modems that can be bought off the shelf today no longer support slow data rates such as 110 or 300 baud. This poses a serious problem as security equipment manufacturers can no longer provide downloading software (DLS) for use with currently available modems to remotely administer its security panels.
The original solution was to create a custom proprietary modem (MD-12) that would support 110 baud and could be used with DSC{circle around (R)}panels. This solution was implemented and does work; however, it has its limitations. In particular, the MD-12 modem does not support the higher baud rates that would be desirable to be incorporated into new security panels. Thus, the client must purchase an MD-12 even though the client may already have a working modem.
Another problem is that the MD-12 is limited to the low standard data rate of 300 baud. Thus, if a new security product is released that supports higher baud rates, the client must purchase and use two modems in order to remotely support all types of panels.